We have previously described a form of electronic book in our earlier applications PCT/GB2006/050235 and GB 0702347.6, hereby incorporated by reference.
Background prior art relating to electronic document reading devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, US2004/0201633, US2006/0133664, US2006/0125802, US2006/0139308, US2006/0077190, US2005/0260551, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,851, U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,306, US2005/0151742, and US2006/0119615. Prior art relating to displays can be found in EP0283235A, GB2214342A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,831,662.
There is, however, a need to improve on such devices.